Estimates of the economic costs resulting from alcohol and drug abuse are important measures of the social burden imposed by these health problems. Periodic estimates have been produced, and estimates are frequently cited in a variety of policy and research contexts. The most recent comprehensive study, published in 1990, estimated economic costs for 1985 and projected estimates forward to l988. Subsequent updates have extended those projections to 1990. This contract will complete and report on a study already substantially underway of the economic costs of alcohol and drug abuse in the United States for 1992, with projections to 1995. The report will be based on the draft report "The Economic Cost of Drug and Alcohol Abuse in the United States: 1992" prepared by Lewin-VHI, Inc. and dated November 27, 1995. The report will provide detailed and updated estimates of the economic cost of alcohol and drug abuse and the underlying methodology used to produce those estimates.